Optoelectronic modules, such as optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in optoelectronic communication. An optoelectronic module, such as an optoelectronic transponder module, includes various components that are necessary to enable optical data transmission and reception. The components are housed within a housing of the optoelectronic module. Examples of such internal components include a printed circuit board, a transmitter optical subassembly (“TOSA”) and a receiver optical subassembly (“ROSA”). The optoelectronic module itself is configured to be received within a host device that serves as one component of a communications network.
In order to communicate with an associated host device, an optoelectronic module must be positioned within a structure, such as a cage for example, of the host device. When the optoelectronic module is thus positioned, a connector of the optoelectronic module is able to physically and electrically interface with a corresponding host device connector such that the optoelectronic module and the host device can then communicate with each other. The ability of the optoelectronic module and host device to communicate is contingent, at least in part, upon reliable retention of the optoelectronic module in the cage of the host device.
To that end, various mechanisms have been devised for connecting and disconnecting an optoelectronic module to/from a host device. However, typical mechanisms, sometimes referred to as latch or latching mechanisms, suffer from problems such as high part counts, tolerance stacking, and complexity. Moreover, the complexity of the designs of these mechanisms complicates the associated assembly processes. Among other things, these problems increase the costs associated with the production and assembly of these mechanisms, and also tend to degrade the reliability and operability of these mechanisms.